Lost
by Justagirlcalledbob
Summary: There's a new tv show called Lost and I made a Harry Potter version, Where Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Lupin,Tonks,Draco Malfoy, and a mystery wizard get stranded on a island, only there are odd sounds in the night. Discontinued due to lack of interest.
1. Chapter One: Stranded!

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN HP. JUST PLOT.

Ron's Pov

Harry and Hermonie sat next to me on the airplane that was taking us back home. We had been in Australia with Lupin, Tonks, and Sirius for the whole summer. I couldn't wait to see my family again! Harry's voice interrupted my thoughts, "Hey Ron, what do think of this airplane, huh?" He laughed, seeing my green face. "How do muggles even come up these things?" I asked sickly. "Something about this plane doesn't feel right." mumbled Sirius, who was across from us. He was as plane sick as I felt. Lupin was next to him and Tonks was on the end. Lupin then uttered, "I know what you mean Sirius. I have a bad feeling about this, too."

Draco's Pov

I look at my stupid father who sat right next to me. How I hated him so! I wished to join up with Potter and his gang just to get rid of my father. 'I will never join Voldemort.' I swore to myself mentally. Suddenly, the airplane started to shake so badly, that some air masks popped out from above us. A stray suitcase fell down and hit my father on the head. He started to bleed very badly. Another suitcase fell down and hit me on the head, too. Darkness….

Harry's Pov

I awoke with a start, then remembered what had happened. I sat bolt upright, only to find a searing gash on my side. I looked around, and discovered that I was in a bamboo like forest. I heard screams, and turned around. I saw smoke floating upwards a while ahead. I ran through the bamboo, thoughts racing through my head. Where was Ron, Hermione, and the others? I burst through the edge of the bamboo, and gasped in horror at the sight in front of me. The airplane lay smoking in several pieces. We were stranded.

End

Ps: will not continue unless I get some good reviews!


	2. Chapter Two: Figuring it out

Disclaimer: own plot, but not Potter.

Harry's Pov

I saw Ron laying on the ground unconscious, and Hermione trying to wake him. "Harry! Over here, I need your help!" cried Hermione. I ran as fast as I could over to her, and said, "Where are the others?" She pointed over to a spot several paces away. Sirius was unconscious, so was Tonks, but Lupin was awake trying to revive both of them. I ran over to them and said, "Are they alive?" Lupin jumped. He hadn't seen me run over. "Yes, luckily. I wish I had my wand." He replied shakily. I suddenly remember seeing all of our wand back in the clearing I was in. I raced back there and picked up all 8 wands, wait a minute, 8? There were only six of us that were on the plane …unless there were also 2 other wizards on the plane! I raced back to find everyone was awake. I gave them all their wands. "Sirius, we have a problem." I panted, catching my breathe from running so much. "What, other then the fact that we're stranded on an island?" He snapped. "There were two other wizards on the plane beside us!" I cried. "What! Are you sure?" Lupin gasped. "Yeah, because here are their wands!" I said, showing them the two wands. Suddenly a teen with white-blond hair staggered toward us. "My…father…help… me…where…my …wand…" the stranger said in an oddly familiar tone, and then he collapsed. I ran to his side and turned him over. "Gah!" I yelped and jumped away. "Who is he, Harry?" Ron cried, startled. "It's… Draco Malfoy!" I groaned.

Sirius's Pov

I snarled, "Great, just great. Stranded on an island with two Malfoys." Harry looked at me, surprised. "Uh…Sirius? How do you know there are two?" he asked. "Because Malfoy just mentioned his father." I said shrewdly. "Oh." said Ron. "So… what do we do with him? Feed him to the sharks?" stated Tonks. "I say we should revive him and make him answer some questions." Hermione said. The others nodded and I kneeled down, pointed my wand at Malfoy, and said, "_Enervate_." Malfoy's eyes opened almost immediately.

Malfoy's Pov

I awoke to the sight of Sirius Black, staring me straight in the face. "Holy Hell!" I yelped and tried to scoot away from him, only to bump into someone's legs. "Hey, watch it Malfoy!" the person said. I looked up and saw the six most unlikely people staring at me. "Potter? Weasel? Granger? Professor Lupin?" I gasped. "Malfoy." snarled Potter, Weasel, and Granger. "Where's my wand? Where are we? What happened? Where's my luggage?" I asked Lupin. "We have your wand, I don't know, we crashed, I don't know." said Lupin with a grimace. He handed me my wand, then asked, "Why were you on the plane, Draco?" I smirked. "None of your business...Werewolf!" I spat. Black picked me up and snarled right in my face, "You better answer… or I'll make you!" I muttered, "Fine but first just tell me this: Why is the most wanted man in the entire wizarding world here along with the person he wants dead?" Potter glanced at Black, then said, "He's my godfather, and he also wants Voldemort dead." Weasel then shot at me, "Malfoy, you said your dad's here too… where is he?" I frowned. "I actually don't know…."

End

Ps:I continued it anyway!


	3. Chapter Three:Malfoy's confession

No one I guess likes this that much so I might stop writing chapters, since no one really reads it……. : sob

PS if you watched lost the TV show from the beginning, you'll know that saywer is kind of a _bad _boy, and Draco is kinda the saywer-type guy in this story

Sorry this took so long. I'm having serious writer's block problems.

Disclaimer: own plot, but not potter.

Hermione's Pov

We searched the wreckage for Malfoy Senior, but only found his body and wand, charred and torn. We also searched for other survivors, but found none. I saw Malfoy sitting by himself and walked over to him. "Hey, uh, Draco, I'm sorry about your father." I said nervously. "Why be sorry?" He chirped. What?!? Chirped?!?! "Uh, Malfoy? Why are you so happy?" I blurted out. "Because that stupid son of a ##$$BEEP abused me and was going to force me to be a Deatheater!" he laughed, bitterly. "Oh… If he had abused you Malfoy, you could've told Dumbledore! He would have helped you!" I scolded Malfoy. He slammed me against the wing of the airplane, which was standing straight up. "I'll remind you that I'm not like your friends, Granger!" He said sweetly, and then did something I'd never expected. He kissed me!

Ha ha! Cliffie.

Harry: Review!

Hermione: review please!

Ron: Oy, Review!

Others: What they said!

REVIEW OR REVIEW: CHOOSE YOU OPTION!


	4. Chapter Four:Lupin stuns Malfoy, Yippee!

Thanks to my reviewers and my best friend Shari! YOU RULE SHARI!

Ps: Lupin stuns Malfoy! Yippee!

Disclaimer: own plot but not Potter.

Lupin's Pov

I saw Hermione walk over to Malfoy in an attempt to engage him in conversation. Few words were exchanged before Malfoy slammed her against the wing and kissed her! I calmly raised my wand and said, "Malfoy?" he broke apart from her and snarled, "What?" I uttered, "Stupefy!" He fell flat on his face. "Way to go Moony!" said Sirius, in awe. Harry and Ron looked at me in admiration.

Hermione's Pov

I sighed in relief as Malfoy sank into unconsciousness. I said in a trembling voice, "Thank you, Professor." Harry raced over, having watched the whole thing in horror and amusement. "Hermione, did he hurt you?" asked Harry. "No… No he didn't Harry." I replied, looking at Malfoy's unconscious form.

Tonk's Pov

I search among the wreckage, looking for anything of ours. "Hey, Tonks! Help me with this fire, would ya?" called Sirius, lugging a piece of wood. "Sure!" I called, tripping over a suitcase as I ran over. Suddenly, an odd noise pierced the air, making all of us jump. It sounded like a foghorn, a dragon, and a dinosaur all at the same time. We stared at the forest, and saw trees being crushed by something we couldn't see. All on a sudden, Ron said, "Guys… Where are we?"

Cliffhanger! Just like in the show,too!

REVIEW OR DIE! WELL, JUST REVIEW, REALLY.


	5. Chapter Five:The Pilot

Hello Yall! I'm Back with another chappie! Sorry it took so long, had serious WRITERS BLOCK.

Well, in this chapter, they're gonna try to find the pilot! Thank you so much, Scared of mimes! Your reviews helped me write this.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Hp!

Sirius's Pov

I saw Harry and Ron heading towards the woods, so I called, "Harry! Where are you going?" Harry stopped and looked back. "Ron and I are gonna try to find the front half of the airplane!" he yelled. "Take Hermione with you!" I bellowed back. "Ok Sirius!" He shouted, motioning Hermione along.

Harry's Pov

Ron, Hermione and I trudged over a hill as we made our way towards where we thought the front of the plane was. Ron started talking about some cool TV show he had seen. "There it is!" I cried, running over to what had been the front of the plane. "I'm going in there." I said firmly, walking, or rather climbing inside. There were bodies in some of the seats. I climbed all the way to where the cockpit was, and found both of the pilots dead. "Guys, help me find the transceiver." I said, searching under the pilot's seats. All of a sudden, the dead pilot sat up! He gasped for air, and then asked, "How many survived?" I frowned. "7 including me and my friends here, but there could be more." I replied bitterly. Suddenly the plane shook, and we heard a noise. "That's the thing from last night! It's outside the plane!" I hissed, motioning Ron and Hermione to slide down to exit. "What thing? Let me look outside!" said the pilot, poking his head out the window. Suddenly, he slide upwards and out the window. We heard him screaming outside. "Let's go!" I screamed, grabbing the transceiver, and sliding down and out. I ran as fast as I could and the other two were right behind me, when Ron tripped! "Go Hermione!" I shouted, throwing her the transceiver and helping Ron up.

Hermione's Pov

Harry threw me the transceiver and I ran for my life, tears flowing from my eyes. I ducked behind a tree and slide down it to the ground, sobbing. Suddenly, Ron ran past me, and I grabbed his arm, and asked, "Where's Harry?" Ron looked at me shocked and stuttered, "I- I don't know! We got separated!" I ran past him to where the front of the plane was, and called, "HARRY?!?!! HARRY?!?!" Silence greeted me. "Hermione!" Called someone to the left, I whirled around and saw Harry! "Harry! Are you ok? Did you see it?" I asked frantically. "Yeah I'm ok and no, I didn't see it." He panted. Ron came up behind us, staring at the tree above us. "Guys? Look up!" he whispered. We followed his gaze until it came to rest on the pilot's body. "What kind of animal can do that?" Harry asked.

End.for now!

REVIEW OR DIE!


	6. authors note

AUTHORS NOTE PEEPS.

* * *

Yo! I know y'all luuuurrvve this story but I dunno if I can continue it. There are three factors in this:

1: School. Tons and tons of work and crap. God damn I hate high school!

2: Episodes. I AM SERIOUSLY BEHIND-ISH! And in order to continue I'd have to buy season one and 2 and go over them continuously. Not my kinda thing.

3: Maturity and lack of interest. Yeah, this was a good story. Key word, _WAS. _I dunno if I can continue it, I think I wrote it when I was 11. or 12. or 13. I dunno, I'm 14 now and would not have done the story this way.

So there you have it. I can't continue this story. But! I'm leaving it up to you if you want to continue the story! Just give me props for the plot mmkay? GOOD LUCK PEEPS! I'M OUT! TAKE UP MEH LEGACY IF YA WISH!


End file.
